


My Little Dark Age

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coffee, Family Conflict, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, More tags to be added, Pining, Sexual tension but soft, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, Tommyinnit is the comedic relief we need, touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatts laughing and talking about his math class and Wilbur is just trying to breathe again.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 543





	1. Young

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so my first post here wooo  
> A couple disclaimers  
> 1\. Don’t push this ship in their face.  
> 2\. I’m writing Schlatt and Wilbur how I imagine they act of screen.  
> 3\. I’m pretty new to writing to please give me feedback.

“You should make me a coffee,” Wilbur said to Schlatt, who was standing in the kitchen by his parent's coffee press, mumbling about how complicated it was.  
“You don’t even like coffee, Wil.” He grabbed a pot of boiling water and poured it over the coffee grinds, yelping when some of it splashed on his skin.

“That’s not true. Phil just never lets me have it.”. He liked these moments with Schlatt where it was just them hanging out together. It was calm, with them just enjoying the others company. Wilbur hopped up on a countertop near where Schlatt was making the coffee.

“Well you have to obey daddy’s orders” Schlatt chuckled at Wilbur's disgust  
“Say daddy again and I’ll fucking kill you”  
They both burst out laughing, and Wilbur struggled not to fall off the counter.  
He looked at the clock on the stove. 11:54. Phil said to be home by midnight, however, they both knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

Being around Schlatt was so... addicting. They could hang out for days, sometimes sitting in silence and other times telling stories only the other will hear. Wilbur doesn’t think he’s ever enjoyed someone’s company more. Schlatt was his safe space, and he hopes Schlatt feels the same. Wilburs thoughts are interrupted when a warm mug is pressed into his palms and he looks up meeting Schlatts eyes

“You made me one” he whispers, eyes never leaving Schlatts.  
“I did.”  
“Thank you.” His hands are on either side of Wilbur's legs and he’s leaning slightly forward, causing Wil to lean back and rest his head on the cupboard. The air between them is tense and the silence is deafening. 

It’s always been like this. Looks that last a little too long or touches that feel a little too nice. It’s been building up for years. And now Wilburs sat on Schlatts kitchen counter, struggling to breathe. 

Schlatt clears his throat and leans back, grabbing his cup and leaning against the counter opposite of Wil.  
“ You know Mrs. Carlson? Yeah well, I have her for maths and...” Schlatt rambles on like nothing happened. Like he didn’t just make Wilbur lose his breath. Like he didn’t just make Wilbur crave to touch him more than ever. Schlatts laughing and talking about his math class and Wilbur is just trying to breathe again.  
“... and clay, you know clay right? Well he turns and” Schlatt never got the rest of the sentence out because when Wilbur looked up he was cackling and slapping the counter, dangerously close to his mug. And even though he’s still shaken up Wil begins to laugh, and whenever they think they’ve calmed down one look and the laughter begins again. Wilbur doesn’t know what Schlatt said that’s so funny but he’ll laugh because it’s Schlatt, and Wilbur would do anything for him.

“Oh my god, Wilbur I can’t breath” Schlatts wiping tears from his eyes and they’re both gasping for air and Wilbur looks at the clock again. 12:36.

Schlatts leaning against the cupboard with his coffee in one hand and a smirk on his face and because it’s midnight and because Wilbur isn’t thinking straight he lets himself think about how attractive Schlatt is, and how he kind of wants to kiss him. And thanks to his stupid mind he’s blushing profusely but thankfully Schlatt doesn’t notice because he’s searching through the fridge, trying to find cream.

They sit with their coffee and talk through the night, whispering secrets and chuckling at inside jokes. 2:44.  
“Oh fuck” Wil looks to Schlatt with panic written all over his face.  
“What?”  
“I’ve got to go” Wil states, hopping down from the counter.  
“Why?” Schlatt hops down too.  
“Phil wanted me home by 12”  
“Wait” Wilbur glances in Schlatts direction.  
“I’ll walk you home.”  
They pour out their coffee and Schlatt brushes Wils arm on accident, causing Wilbur to shiver. A touch shouldn’t mean that much to him, but Wilbur believes he could get drunk off of them. Wils distracted with his shoelaces, which seem unreasonably difficult to tie, so he isn’t expecting it when Schlatt throws a hoodie on him. He jumps, startled, and when he stands he gives Schlatt a questioning look. He responds simply.  
“It’s cold.”

They step outside and Wil notices Schlatts parents still aren’t home.  
“When will your parents get back?”  
“I don’t know.” Schlatt says, and the look on his face tells Wil he doesn’t want to talk about it, so he drops it.

The fall air numbed Wilburs face, and he hugged himself harder in an attempt to keep warm.  
“Cold?” Schlatt questioned.  
“A little.”  
“It’s not even in the negatives pussy.”  
“Shut the fuck up” Wilbur retorted and Schlatt shoved him away, laughing as he ran ahead.  
“Be quiet, I have to call Tommy to see if he’ll let me in.”  
Wil pulled his phone out and pulled up Tommy’s contact, which used to just be “Tommy” until it was changed to “big fella”.  
He picked up after three rings, sounding half asleep.  
“Wil?”  
“Hey Tommy, can you come and let me in when I get home?”  
“You're not home yet?”  
“No, I-“  
“PHIIIILLLL”  
“TOMMY SHUT THE FUCK UP” Wilbur shouted. Schlatt collapsed on the street, howling in delight, while Tommy grunted in annoyance.  
“You were supposed to be home two hours ago”  
“Tommy, Tommy I know I just lost track of time.”  
“Excuses excuses.”  
“I’m with Schlatt.”  
There was a few moments of silence, and Schlatt sat up and looked at Wilbur in confusion.  
“Message me when you’re at the door.” Tommy hung up and wil chuckled before pocketing his phone.

“What was that about?” Schlatt was now sitting on the road and Wil made his way over to him.  
“Tommy thinks you’re cool. Any chance he gets to be around you he’ll take it.”  
Wilbur leaned down and grabbed Schlatts hand, pulling him up. Once Schlatt was standing he didn’t let go of wilburs hand, and instead squeezed it tighter. Wil could feel Schlatts eyes burning into him but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from their hands. His throat seemed to close, leaving him unable to speak.

“Wilbur?” Schlatt murmured,  
and Wil forced his eyes away from their intertwined hands and up into Schlatts eyes. The lack of light made it hard to distinguish any specific details about his face but Wil didn’t need to see because he could feel the warmth radiating off him. Schlatt dropped Wilburs hand and instead wrapped his arms around him, squeezing Wil tightly.  
“You’re cool Wil” Schlatts hands clung to the back of his shirt and Wilbur took a shaky breath and hugged him back, burying his face into schlatts neck. He felt like he was going to cry.

Schlatt walked Wilbur to his front door, where they were greeted by Tommy.  
“Hey big S,” he said, completely ignoring Wilbur in favour of Schlatt.  
“Is Phil awake?” Wilbur questioned, peering inside the dimly lit house. The only light was coming from the kitchen, and Wilbur knew it was coming from the nightlight Phil had bought for Techno when he was younger. He had always been petrified of the dark, and Wil remembered how many nights Phil spent sleeping by his side.  
“No, he went to bed and said he trusted you to be home in time” Wilbur immediately felt guilty. He didn’t mean to stay late. He does try to come home on time but when he’s with Schlatt he just can never make himself leave. He thinks he’d do anything just to be around him.

“Hey Schlatt, you should come over sometime and we can play Minecraft or-“  
“Tommy, will you shut up?” Tommy glared at Wil and turned towards the house, “OH PHI-mmmph” Wilbur shoved his hand over Tommy’s mouth  
“Tommy I swear to god if you don’t be quiet.” 

Tommy wriggled away from Wilbur and the two scowled at each other until Wil sighed and turned to Schlatt. He had an amused look on his face and Wil flashed him a small smile.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Wilbur asked softly.  
Schlatt smiled back,” Sure. I’ll call you. Goodnight Wil.”  
“Goodnight schlatt”  
“GOODNIGHT BIG S” Tommy saluted Schlatt before retreating into the darkness of the house. Wilbur rolled his eyes fondly and glanced back towards Schlatt but he was already gone. Wil turned to go into the house but he hesitated before turning back around.  
“You’re cool too Schlatt” he called to darkness and after a few seconds of nothing but a breeze and the occasional owl, Wilbur concluded that Schlatt was too far away to hear him. Just as he was about to close the door to the house he heard a familiar voice say,  
“Yeah yeah I know”.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden light lit up Schlatts features, and Wilburs thought about how pretty it made him. And about how much he wanted to be close to him.  
> “Yeah, I’ll come” Schlatt smiled at him. Wilbur couldn’t move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god 4 comments and 70 hits and I posted this about 2 hours ago????? Thank you so much. Here’s part 2, part 3 will be out in a bit.  
> Also I low key projected on Schlatt here oops.  
> I listened to lost by crim3s while writing this so I recommend listening to it while you read.

“You fucking lost you prick!” Tommy’s voice clipped out of Wilburs headphones, and Wil wondered why they weren’t just playing in the same room.  
“My computer was glitching” Wilbur took his headphones out.  
“Yeah sure it was “ Tommy snapped and Wil could hear him from down the hall. He groaned and leaned back in his chair, stretching, and then checked his phone. Schlatt still hadn’t called. Wilbur didn’t care though. He wasn’t clingy. 

He pushed the chair out from the desk and left the room, grabbing his phone on the way out. Wil walked towards Tommy’s room but paused at Technos door, and listened closely. Nothing. Wilbur hadn’t seen him in a couple of days, however, that was normal for Techno. He preferred solitude and was very aloof. Wil made a mental note to check on him, as he felt it was his job as the older brother. 

Wil pushed the door open to Tommy’s room, where the 16-year-old was staring at his computer, concentration evident on his face.  
Wilbur lifted his headphones.  
“HELLO TOMMY”  
“JESUS CHRIST WILBUR WHAT THE FUCK”  
Wilbur was giggling now while Tommy held his hands over his ears, yelling obscenities at Wil. Wil put his hands up in defeat.  
“Tommy, would you please calm down?”  
“Shut up Wilbur”  
“ If Phil asks where I am I’m going to see Schlatt, ok?”  
“Can I-“  
“No Tommy you can’t come.”  
“Oh but Wilbur plea-“  
Wil left the room leaving a whining Tommy behind. His complaints could be heard from down the hall, and Wilbur rolled his eyes.  
“GOODBYE TOMMY” He shouted, grabbing a jacket and throwing on some sneakers, checking his phone one last time. Still nothing from Schlatt.

Outside a strong, cold gust of wind threatened to knock Wilbur over. Cursing under his breath he zipped his jacket up and shoved his hands in his pockets, grabbing his phone. He dialled Schlatts number, which had been memorized long ago. 

Wil remembers when they’d first gotten their phones, and how they’d called each other almost every day. Schlatt picked up on the first ring.

“Hey Wilbur”  
“Hey”  
There was a moment where neither of them spoke, and for an unknown reason Wil felt scared to ask if he could come over.  
“Can I come over?” He rushed out, feeling his face heat up. What the fuck had gotten into him?  
“Yeah I would like it if you did”  
Schlatts voice was cracking, and Wilbur couldn’t tell if it was from the poor cell reception or the man himself.  
“Ok I’m on my wa-“  
A sudden bang interrupted him, causing him to look around. But he realized it was coming from Schlatts end of the phone.  
“Schlatt?” He questioned.  
Yelling voices could be heard, and Wil recognized them as Schlatts parents.  
“Is everything alright Schlatt?”  
“Yes I’m fine, just maybe try to hurry?”  
“I’ll be there in 5.”  
Wil hung up and put his phone away, picking up the pace.

Wilbur knew Schlatts parents fought. He knew they often pulled Schlatt into it.

Wilbur was at the end of Schlatts driveway when he revived a text.

𝘾𝙤𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙙𝙚 𝙙𝙤𝙤𝙧 𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙞𝙣 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙗𝙚 𝙦𝙪𝙞𝙚𝙩

He snuck around back, trying to look as unsuspicious as possible. The last thing he needed was one of Schlatts neighbours calling the police because he looked like a thief. 

When he arrived at the back door he was greeted by Schlatt, who Wilbur immediately realized had been crying. Schlatt had only cried in front of Wilbur twice. Once when his dog, Lupin, died and again when his grandfather passed. Both times Wil had held him, rocking him back and forth until he eventually calmed down. They never spoke about it afterwards. 

Schlatt flashed him a small smile.  
“He-“  
Wilbur immediately pulled Schlatt into a tight hug.  
“Are you ok?” he whispered and Schlatt broke down, sobbing into Wils shoulder.

Still holding him, Wilbur led schlatt into the house, closing the door behind him. Schlatt let go, although he was still crying, and led Wilbur to his room where they both sat on the floor. A bang could be heard from down the hall. 

“Wilbur” Schlatt choked out. Wil looked at him.  
“They came home yesterday, an-, and they’ve been fighting ever since and I can’t, I don’t know what to do” He cried harder, turning and burying his face in Wils shoulder. Ignoring how overwhelmed he was with how much they’d touched in such a short time, Wilbur wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

He wished things would get better for Schlatt. He didn’t deserve this. And Wil wished he could take it all away but he couldn’t so he just held Schlatt close and hoped the hug said everything he couldn’t. 

They stayed like this for what felt like forever, Schlatt clinging to Wilbur and Wil holding him tight. They listened to his parents scream, and every time there was a sound of something breaking Schlatt would cry harder and Wilbur would hum louder. 

Finally, after a few words laced with venom, the front door slammed, signalling someone had left. Sobbing could be heard from down the hall, and another door slammed. The house fell silent and Wilbur didn’t know what to do. 

Schlatts breathing was slowly going back to normal. With a sigh, he hauled himself up and turned to look down at Wil, who had to tilt his head upwards to look at him.  
“Sorry” Schlatt rubbed his eyes  
Wilburs throat went dry.  
“It's all good”  
Schlatt opened his mouth but he never said anything, instead stumbling to the bathroom connected to his room. 

Wilbur rubbed his face with his palms, feeling very drained all of a sudden. The sound of running water filled the room. He stood up, using the wall as support and pulled out his phone. The only message was from Phil, who suggested he invite Schlatt over for supper. 

The bathroom door clicked open in the midst of him typing, and he looked up to see Schlatt walk out and begin rummaging through his dresser drawers. Wil finished responding and slid his phone back into his pocket. The sun was setting, filling Schlatts room with an orange glow.  
“Wanna go for a walk?” Schlatt voice sounded hoarse. 

“Sure. Phil invited you over for supper if you want to come.” The golden light lit up Schlatts features, and Wilburs thought about how pretty it made him. And about how much he wanted to be close to him.  
“Yeah, I’ll come” Schlatt smiled at him. Wilbur couldn’t move.


	3. Choke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt and Phil were still sat at the table losing their minds. Schlatt was happy to be around a normal functioning family for once. Wilbur was just glad Schlatt was smiling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo this stories getting big really fast. I adore every single one of you who have read this.

Outside the air had warmed, although the breeze that blew by had a slight chill to it. The sun was setting below the trees, casting shadows that grew the lower it sunk. Leaves crunched under Wilburs sneakers as he and Schlatt walked across the yard.

His dad's car was gone but neither mentioned it. Wil wished Schlatt would tell him how was feeling. Even after all the years they’d been friends, Schlatt was so goddamn hard to read, with his blank stares and quiet demeanour. Even now he was silent, kicking at the frostbitten ground. 

Wilbur could tell Schlatt was waiting for him to say something, anything. Little did he know Wilbur was doing the same. 

Schlatt beat him to it.  
“Isn’t fall your favourite season?” He asked, looking up. Wilbur was ahead of him, but he stopped walking at the question.  
“Yeah, it is” more silence.  
“Isn’t winter yours?” Wilbur was desperate to start a conversation. He hated the quiet.  
“I guess. I enjoy all the seasons. Fuck summer though.”  
“Seriously Schlatt? What did summer ever do to you?!” Wil covered his chest, mouth open in mock offence. Schlatt scoffed.  
“ It’s always too goddamn hot”  
“ Well, we get to hang out more in the summer” Wilbur bargained. Schlatt looked over at him and smiled.  
“Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

“ Oh my god, Schlatt looked” Wilbur shoved a small plant in Schlatts face.  
“It’s a four-leaf clover!”  
“Wilbur are you 5?” Schlatt laughed when Wil shot him an irked look.  
“ Well I think it’s cool, and frankly I don’t give a fuck what you think” he turned and stalked away from Schlatt.

“Oh, Wilbur you don’t mean that” Schlatt chased after the taller man.  
“Yes I most certainly do”  
“Oh really?” Schlatt stopped in front of him, pushing him backwards. The shorter man was crowding up against him, getting very close to Wils face. He didn’t trust himself to not pull something. A light blush fell over Wils cheeks and he let a small gasp, averting eye contact with Schlatt. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt. 

“ Did you mean it, Wilbur?” Schlatt asked, and Wil dared to look at his eyes. They were filled with mock innocence, and Wilbur realized he knew exactly what he was doing. Schlatt knew how Wil felt, how flustered he was.  
“No I didn’t” Wilbur breathed, and Schlatt smiled smugly.  
“I knew you didn’t” he turned away and started walking towards Wils house again. Wil let out a breathe, realizing he’d been holding it that entire time, and smoothed out his jacket. His entire body felt hot, and his breathing was still irregular.  
“ Are you coming?” Schlatt called back. There was a large distance between the two now.  
“Ye-yeah” Wilbur choked out, unsure as to whether Schlatt heard him. He must’ve because he sent Wil a thumbs up and continued walking. Wil had to run to catch up.

When they arrived at Wilburs the sun had already set and the first stars were making their appearances in the night sky. The air had cooled significantly since the afternoon, and Wil was glad to be out of the cold.

“ I apologize if Tommy bugs you he-“  
“HELLO BIG MAN SCHLATT”  
Wil rubbed the bridge of his nose, groaning, and Schlatt snickered.  
The sixteen-year-old had greeted the pair at the door.  
“Get out of the way Tommy” Wilbur pushed the blonde boy away from the doorway, motioning for Schlatt to come in.  
“PHIL WIL PUSHED ME”  
“OH MY GOD TOMMY WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE” Wilbur shouted. Schlatt was leaning against the doorway, laughing like a mad man when Phil yelled from the kitchen.  
“Tommy leave your brother alone. Does he act like this when Tubbos over?”  
“No bu-“  
“Tommy.”  
He threw his hands up in frustration and stomped to his room, slamming the door behind him.  
“Sorry about that” Wil said to Schlatt, who was looking at the photos hung all over the entryway. He seemed to be focused on one from when Wilbur was about nine or ten. He’s standing by a lake, fishing rod in hand, showing off the small fish he’d managed to capture. 

Tommy was beside him grasping an ice cream cone that had pretty much melted. 

On Wils other side was Techno, who was holding a pail of rocks he’d found. When they returned home he had added them to his collection. All three had giant grins plastered across their faces.

Seeing the picture reminded Wil of his mental note to check in Techno, but when he looked down the hall he saw his bedroom light was off and the door was slightly closed. He must still be gone. Wil didn’t have time to worry because Phil was calling them to dinner.

Schlatt and Wilbur sat next to each other. Their elbows bumped as they both reached for their forks, and Wilbur rushed to apologize.  
“Oh sorry I didn’t mean to it was an-“  
“Wil calm the fuck down” Schlatt interrupted, quickly saying sorry to Phil once he realized he’d sworn.

“Oh, it’s fine” Phil reassured him.” I’m used to it with how much these two fight” He winked at Wilbur.

“Tommy stop sulking and come eat”  
The sixteen-year-old popped his head out of his room  
“I’m not sulking” he snapped, trudging to the table. Wilbur could feel him glaring at him. Tommy and Wil always fought, but this time Wil felt bad. He hadn’t meant to embarrass Tommy in front of someone he looked up to, and he knew how shitty it felt.

“Hey Tommy” Schlatt wiped his face with his napkin.” was wondering if you’d want to play Minecraft or something after-“

“I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK BIG S” He shouted, clapping aggressively. “I KNEW YOU COME AROU-“

“Tommy doesn’t shout at the table” Phil reminded the blonde sternly.

“Sorry Phil,” he said, however, Wil could hear him whispering to himself about how great this was going to be. Even though he was a pain in the ass, Wilbur did find Tommy endearing. Only sometimes.

“Thanks, Schlatt” Wilbur whispered.

“Oh, it’s no problem. Plus it’s better than hanging out with your boring ass” Schlatt laughed at Wilburs offended look.  
“TRUEEEEEE” Tommy chimed in smugly, however, the smug look quickly turned to fear when Wilbur stood up, glaring at him.

“GET OVER HERE YOU BASTARD” Wil yelled running towards Tommy, who yelped and dashed from the table. Wilbur chased Tommy through the living room, the younger crying out the entire time.  
“PHIL, SCHLATT, SOMEONE HELP ME”. His cries were cut off when Wil tackled him, shoving him into the couch where he began attacking him with a throw pillow. 

Schlatt and Phil were still sat at the table losing their minds. Schlatt was happy to be around a normal functioning family for once. Wilbur was just glad Schlatt was smiling again.


	4. Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt started humming, and Wilbur tried to focus on it. Tried to focus on anything other than Schlatt, and how he was looking at him. It was impossible though because Wil could feel his eyes burning into him, could feel his finger on his chin, and could hear his breath above him. All he could feel and hear was Schlatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I’m actually going to cry you’re all so nice to me?!! Also I’m interested in writing more so give me some suggestions!  
> (This is a filler chapter by the way. The next chapter will have more action.)

Wilbur was sat on his bed scrolling through Twitter while Schlatt sat at his PC.  
He and Tommy were playing Minecraft as the Schlatt promised however, as much as Wil appreciated it he wished he had Schlatt to himself. He completely understood why Tommy wanted to be around him so much. It was like Schlatt had lured Wil in and now he was caught, unable to leave and not 100% sure if he wanted to.

“Alright Tommy I’m gonna log off”  
“Sure thing big man. Let’s play again sometime”  
“Yeah yeah, ok Tommy” Schlatt took off Wilburs headset and placed it on the desk, leaning back with a sigh.  
“About fucking time” Wil scoffed, rolling onto his stomach.  
“Awww poor Wil” he sneered. “We’re you jealous Tommy was getting all my attention?”  
“What the hell Schlatt” Wilbur laughed ignoring how his face began to heat up.  
He wasn’t jealous because his little brother was hanging out with his friend. Not even a little.

Schlatt got up and stood in front of Wil, running his hands through his hair. What the fuck. Wilbur didn’t dare move his eyes from his phone screen, terrified they would give away how he was feeling. The man in front of him was frighteningly good at reading people.

Schlatt ran his hand down the side of Wils head, dragging his index finger to Wils chin and pushing it up. Now Wilbur had no choice but to look at him.  
“Wilbur” Schlatt grinned.  
“Yes?” He breathed.  
His breath was coming in short gasps and his phone had slipped out of his hand and was now laying on crumpled sheets.

Schlatt started humming, and Wilbur tried to focus on it. Tried to focus on anything other than Schlatt, and how he was looking at him. It was impossible though, because Wil could feel his eyes burning into him, could feel his finger on his chin, and could hear his breath above him. All he could feel and hear was Schlatt.

“Schlatt” he croaked out, wincing at how rough his voice sounded.  
“What do you need Wilbur?” Schlatt cooed, pushing his chin up higher.

Their eyes met and Wilbur short-circuited, freezing. He couldn’t blink or breathe or think because Schlatt was looking at him in such a menacing yet enticing way. He would never know if he imagined it or not because Schlatt pulled his finger away, causing Wil to stare down at the blankets, taking deep breaths. His mind was moving a mile a minute, and he was trying to hold on to this moment for later. Schlatt had backed away and the two were silent for a few seconds, collecting themselves.

“Do you remember that Fort we made when we were younger?”  
Wilbur doesn’t even process the other's words, and he feels broken, like Schlatt stole a piece of his brain through his looks and touch’s, leaving him lost and confused.  
“Wha- oh oh yeah I do, why?”He was stuttering like crazy and his face was heating up again rather quickly.  
Schlatt chuckled. “Wanna go out there for a bit? It would have a nice view right now”  
“Ye- sure totally” Good lord Wilbur was a mess. 

He rolled over and sat up, reaching for his phone. It was dead.  
“Fuck” he muttered, rooting around his nightstand for his charger.  
“What?”  
“My phones dead. I think Tommy has my charger that little prick”  
“It’s fine I’ve got mine.”

They crept out of the bedroom towards the closet in the entryway. All the lights were off and the only sound was coming from the analog clock on the wall, whose continuous ticking helped calm Wils nerves. 

Both boys threw on their coats and shoes, and Wilbur grabbed a flashlight.  
“When are you going to get new shoes?” Wil inquired. He opened the door, cringing when it shrieked. They should get that fixed.  
“What wrong with the shoes I’ve got now?”  
“Schlatt you’ve owned the same pair of timbs for three years now. They’re falling apart.”  
“Are you dissing my goddamn timbs?” Schlatt gasped incredulously. Wil couldn’t help but cackle, the man looked genuinely offended.  
“The fuck is so funny?”  
“Schlatt you- you’re actually-“ Wilbur doubled over, howling. Tears filled his vision, and he was quite certain he was high off of their previous interaction in the bedroom.  
“What the fuck is so goddam funny?” Schlatt asked again, only this time he was laughing too. Wil was laying on the ground, choking and sputtering and rolling around in glee.

“You’ve been wearing converse since 8th grade so don’t even” Schlatt snapped. “You dressed like an art student who calls herself a plant mom in the eighth grade Wilbur. THE EIGHTH GRADE” he shouted. Wil was in stitches, laughing so hard his stomach hurt and he was sure he was going to be sick. 

Schlatt shook his head giggling, and laid down beside Wilbur on the cold stone pathway. Eventually, the brunette calmed down, although he still had a huge grin on his face. He realized how stupid he probably looked. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just watching the stars in the sky until Schlatt spoke up.

“Why the fuck are we sitting here?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Have you composed yourself?” Schlatt stood up, turning to pull Wil up.  
“YES I HAVE BIG S” Wil shouted in his ear. Schlatt flipped him off, which sent Wil into another fit of laughter.

“Schlatt do you know where we are?” Wilbur looked around, feeling slightly anxious. They were in the woods now and had been for quite some time. All around them was darkness, and Wilburs flashlight only lit up so much.  
“Of course I know where we are,” Schlatt scoffed.  
“Why, are you scared to get lost?” He mocked Wil, who rolled his eyes. “No I’m not scared dumbass, I just don’t want to stay out too late” he pushed through branches, cursing when they flung back in his face. “Most of us-“ Wilbur hopped over a log, losing his balance and nearly falling into a thicket of thorns.”- like to sleep. Do you know what sleep is Schlatt?... Schlatt?” 

He shined his light around, trying to find him. “What the fuck” Wilbur muttered. Leave it to Schlatt to get lost in the middle of the woods in the pitch black. He’s lucky Wil has a shit sense of direction, or else he would just leave without him. 

“Schlatt!” Wilbur called out again. He was getting more and more uneasy by the second. He walked a little further in the direction he thought was home. Or was it this way? “Fuck fuck fuck” he slumped down against a tree trunk, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. “Schlatt please” he half yelled half sobbed. 

A wild thrashing could be heard to his right and Wil jumped, holding his flashlight out in front of him like a weapon.  
“Wil, Wil it’s just me” relief filled him when he heard Schlatts voices, and he turned the flashlight on, shining it in his direction.  
“Jesus Christ you’re going to blind me” He complained, shielding his eyes.  
“I thought I fucking lost you,” Wilbur said, wiping away the tears that had formed. Schlatt was fine. He was fine.  
“Wanna go back? I forget where it is.” Schlatt admitted, looking rather sheepish.  
“Yeah.”


	5. Ribs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years of build-up are being released right now, on the rooftop of the place where Wil first fell in love with the boy with the stupid jokes and stupid smile that made him feel weak in the knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t get over how nice you all are, thank you for all the kudos. This is also posted on Wattpad under the same title and username. I’m also extremely proud of this chapter :)

Wilburs eyes burned, and after checking the time he realized he’d been sitting at his computer for over four hours. Jesus. He closed all the tabs (his social studies project can wait) and took a deep breath. 

He hears Phil in the living room watching the TV and further down the hall he hears Tommy and tubbo chattering like squirrels, and every so often one of them would burst out laughing. It was very comforting, Wilbur thought, knowing they were all home together. They might not be all hanging out but just knowing they were nearby made Will feel warm and fuzzy. When the fuck did he get so soft? 

His train of thought was interrupted by his phone, which was blaring a Minecraft parody, signalling someone was calling. Wil still wasn’t sure why he let Tommy change his ringtone but he’s had it for so long it would feel wrong to change it. He grabbed it and felt his heart flip when he saw Schlatts stupid face fill up the screen. A stupid boy with a stupid face the Wilbur was stupidly in love with.

“Hello?” He answered mid-yawn.  
“Hey hey Wilbur”  
“What the fuck do you want?”  
“You’re awfully rude to someone who just spent money on you.”  
“Oh god Schlatt what did you buy”  
“Calm your tits it’s just cigarettes”  
Wilbur stood up and grabbed his jacket, already heading towards the door.  
“Are you going to come over?” He asked, waving goodbye to Phil.  
“Who says I want to smoke with you?”  
Movement could be heard from Schlatts end of the phone, and Wil guessed he was getting ready to start walking.  
“Oh fuck off” Wilbur scoffed. 

He was outside now, wandering down his driveway. A strong gust of wind rattled the trees around him and he swore, stumbling slightly.

“What?” Schlatts voice was too quiet and Wil kept tripping under the pressure of the wind.  
“Meet at the spot we will talk there” Wil shouted into his phone.  
“Okay Jesus no need to yell”  
Schlatt muttered. Wil rolled his eyes and hung up

Wilbur smoked his first cigarette when he was 15. Of course it had been with Schlatt and Wil remembers it all too well, how Schlatt had held it for him and how he’d been sick soon after. Wil doesn’t think he could ever forget that moment. It was when he’d first seen Schlatt in a different light, as something more than a friend. 

He was not addicted to smoking by any means. Hell, he’s never even bought a pack himself. It’s always Schlatt who buys them, mainly because of a lack of authority to tell him not to. Nobody ever tells Schlatt he can’t do something. Even when he was younger, when his parents got along, he still did what he wanted. As the youngest child of two siblings, who both graduated college long ago, he was used to hearing yes. Wilburs not sure if anyone’s ever said no to him. Wil sure as hell hasn’t. Schlatts got Wil wrapped around his finger and he knows it. 

One night during the summer he and Schlatt were sat at the edge of the dock in Wils backyard, watching the water. It was a daily activity to bring a speaker down and sit with their feet in the water, listening to Schlatts playlists.

On this particular night, they didn’t have music because the speaker was dead and Schlatt being the dumbass he was forgot the charger, so they were sitting in silence.  
“Ya’know what Wil?”  
“What Schlatt?”  
“You remind me of a wedding ring”  
“A what?” Wilbur looked at him, confused.  
The other boy's face turned the loveliest shade of red.  
“Never mind it’s dumb”  
“Well, you have to tell me now dickhead. I’m curious” He elbowed Schlatt gently.

“Well, there’s lots of reasons really. For one I’ve got you wrapped around my finger. Have you ever said no to me Wil? No, I don’t think you have. And second of all, it seems like we were meant to be together, ya’know what I mean? Like we have good chemistry and shit like that. So like how people pick a specific ring for a specific person, I think someone picked you for me. Or vice versa. Or maybe I’m just crazy.” 

Schlatt was clearly self-conscious as he was staring at the water, refusing to make eye contact with Wil. The brunette on the other hand was in awe. It was the most heartfelt compliment he’d ever received, and frankly, he understood what Schlatt was saying.  
“ I know what you mean Schlatt. It makes sense” He grinned. “ Just a little bit shocked. Didn’t know you could say genuine nice things about me.”  
Schlatt looked up with a scowl.  
“I’ll take it back if you’re not careful.”

Wilbur had been so deep in thought he hadn’t even realized he was approaching their meeting spot. They’d found the shack when they were 15 while exploring the woods between their houses and immediately claimed it as their own. Using the money Schlatt got from mowing lawns they were able to buy some cheap lawn furniture from a yard sale. Paint from Wilburs attic was used to brighten the walls and together they’d built the place a new door. 

So many memories had been made at this little shed in the woods, and Wilbur saw it as a mural of all the moments they’d spent together.

“Ayy Wilbur!” A familiar voice sounded from behind Wil and he turned to see Schlatt heading towards him, cigarettes in hand and an idiotic grin plastered across his face.  
“Took you long enough” Wil snorted, opening the door to their hideout.  
“I will never understand what I did to deserve your disrespect.” He reached up and pulled down the ladder leading to the roof.

“Ladies first” he bowed motioning for Wilbur to go ahead.  
“That’s a shit joke Schlatt” Wil did however go up first, taking the cigarettes from Schlatt so he could get up.  
“What happened to you? You used to be my bitch, now you’re just a bitch”  
Wils breath hitched. The thought of Schlatt calling him his bitch in a different setting shouldn’t be so exciting.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever” Wil wiped the tears from his face. The cold air was causing his eyes to water.  
“Where’s Tommy? I’m surprised you weren’t forced to bring him along.”  
“Tubbos over so he didn’t even notice my departure.”

Schlatt scoffed,” Departure? Wilbur this isn’t English class speak like a normal person.”  
“Aww does Schlatt not know what the big word means? Let’s sound it out, de-par-“

He was cut off by Schlatt placing a cigarette in his mouth. It’s like he pressed a pause button, making Wils mind to freeze and all he could focus on was the weight of the cigarette in his mouth. Schlatt smirked, “ That ought to shut you up eh?”  
He touched Wilburs chin and he was transported back to the day in his bedroom with Schlatt looking down at him with that look in his eyes. Fuck. He had to say something. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. Schlatt was looking at him the same way he had that day, and their eye contact was uncomfortably long until Schlatt turned to grab a lighter.

He flicked it and the flame came to life, illuminating their faces and heating the space between them even more. Before he could light Wils cigarette the brunette turned away, the cigarette slipping out from his lips and landing on the roof.  
“Wil are yo-“  
“Fuck Schlatt” His voice was raspy and he was cradling his head in his hands.  
“Look, I’m sorry if I did some-“  
His sentence was cut off because suddenly Wilburs lips are on his, a small noise that Wil will never forget leaving him. Schlatt tastes like cigarette smoke and Wilbur is drowning in him, in the way his hands caress Wils back, in the way his lips feel, in the way he smells this close, everything. He’s drunk off it. 

The fear sets in and he pulls away and sits back, panting. Schlatt is sitting, stunned, and very slowly he touches his lips a look of awe on his face. Wil doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare think and he’s pretty sure he’s going to faint.  
“Wilbur?”  
“Yes?” He whispers, and he’s not sure if Schlatt heard him because he barely heard himself.  
“Wha- what did that mean to you?”  
“A lot” no point in lying. He’s gone too far to back out now.

For a second there’s silence, and all Wil can hear is the crickets, the wind and his heartbeat. A hand touches the side of his face making him jump, and he melts into the touch. Schlatt leans in, brushing Wils lips with his own, refusing to kiss him fully. Wilbur leans forward, trying to connect the two. Before he can stop himself he whines softly, desperate to feel Schlatts lips against his, even if it’s just for a few seconds.

“Fuck Wil” Schlatt groans and leans in finally, finally closing the distance. Wilbur runs his hands through the other boy's hair, trying to stop himself from floating away. He can’t get over the fact that Schlatts real and in front of him, touching him in the best way possible. Schlatts hands are all over him and he can’t get enough. The years of build-up are being released right now, on the rooftop of the place where Wil first fell in love with the boy with the stupid jokes and stupid smile that made him feel weak in the knees. They part, both attempting to catch their breath and rest their foreheads together. Schlatts eyes are still closed. Wil sits up and lights his fallen cigarette, hoping to calm his nerves just a little, and moments later Schlatt does the same. And maybe they're sitting a little closer. And maybe their hand's touch, if only for a second. And maybe Wilburs falling more and more by the second. But who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FINISHED BOOK POGCHAMP!! I’m starting a new book soon and it’s going to be even longer and better that this one. Check out my Wattpad (it’s the same username as in here) if you want to checkout my oneshot book. I will continue to post random Oneshots on here as well! Thanks for reading~


End file.
